Lovesick
by BjinanI
Summary: Kim Jinhwan seorang siswa tingkat akhir sekolah menengah yang terkenal sebagai trouble maker jatuh cinta dengan Kim Hanbin sang kapten basket yang terkenal pintar dan dingin. Bagaimana caranya Jinhwan bisa mendapatkan hati seorang Hanbin yang bahkan lebih muda daripada dirinya? BINHWAN. iKON fanfic. YAOI. BL


**LOVESICK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"oh, ayolah Pak. Sampai kapan dirimu akan berkicau disana, ini sudah waktunya kami untuk beristirahat" Jinhwan berusaha menahan emosinya karena sang guru masih saja terus berbicara walau jam istirahat sudah berlangsung sejak lima menit lalu, ia ingin cepat keluar kalau tidak ia akan melewatkan kesempatan emas.

"Ya, Kim Jinhwan kau benar-benar tidak tau sopan santun. Baiklah kalian telah mendengarkan peraturan untuk tugas kali ini kan? Tugas ini memiliki batas waktu seperti yang sudah dijelaskan. Kim Jinhwan kau harus mengumpulkan tugas kalau kau tidak ingin mengikuti kelas tambahan lagi. Selesai"

Setelah mendengarkan kata selesai Jinhwan segera berlari tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang padanya, sementara Baekhyun dan Yunhyeong menggeleng melihat kelakuan Jinhwan. "kalau sedang jatuh cinta yah seperti itu, dia pasti akan berjuang mati-matian demi bocah itu" ucap Baekhyun lalu tertawa bersama Yunhyeong.

.

.

Jinhwan sudah berada dilapangan basket yang sedikit ramai oleh penggemar dari orang-orang yang sedang bermain disana. Jinhwan memilih tempat yang paling strategis untuk menonton yang pujaan hati yang sedang bermain dengan lincahnya.

Ini semua bukan kesalahan Jinhwan karena ia jatuh cinta dengan Kim Hanbin, seorang yang sangat sempurna dan berbeda dari dirinya. Jika kalian berpikir Jinhwan sudah menyukai Hanbin selama bertahun-tahun maka kalian salah besar, Jinhwan saja baru melihat Hanbin seminggu lalu saat diajak Yunhyeong untuk menemaninya melihat sang kekasih –Goo Junhoe yang sedang latihan.

Awalnya sih Jinhwan acuh tak acuh mengikuti Yunhyeong ke lapangan tapi semua berubah ketika ia melihat Hanbin. Saat pertama kali melihat Hanbin, Jinhwan berkata dia bahkan tidak bisa bernafas dan juga jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jinhwan pun langsung jatuh cinta pada Hanbin saat itu juga.

Selama seminggu Jinhwan merasa gelisah jika tidak melihat Hanbin, ketika ingin menonton latihan Hanbin dkk, Jinhwan selalu menyempatkan diri membenahi penampilannya agar terlihat menarik dimata Hanbin padahal ia adalah orang yang tidak pernah mempedulikan penampilannya sedikit pun. Hanbin benar-benar merubah Jinhwan menjadi seperti anak perempuan yang sedang dimabuk cinta, walau kenyataannya memang Jihwan sedang dimabuk cinta.

"yo, Kim Jinhwan. Mana kekasihku dan si berisik Baekhyun? Tumben kau sendirian" Junhoe datang menghampiri Jinhwan yang sedari tadi melamun dengan fantasinya yang tinggi. Dengan tergugup Jinhwan menjawab "a..a..mereka sedang ke kantin. Sebentar lagi menyusul"

"aku malah berharap si berisik itu tidak ke sini" timpal Chanyeol, salah satu anggota tim basket dengan tinggi bagai tiang listrik dan juga sahabat Baekhyun sejak kecil. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebenarnya saling menyukai namun entah kenapa status hubungan mereka tidak pernah jelas hingga sekarang, terkadang mereka seperti sahabat yang tidak bisa dipisahkan atau seperti sepasang kekasih yang sangat mesra dan juga seperti bermusuhan.

Oke lupakan hubungan mereka dan fokus pada Jinhwan. Jinhwan hanya terduduk dengan kaku karena bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika Hanbin berada disekitarnya. Fyi, walau Hanbin adalah yang termuda di tim tersebut ia dipercayakan menjadi kapten karena kemampuannya dalam memimpin yang tidak diragukan lagi. Jinhwan terus mencuri pandang kepada Hanbin sementara ia sedang bercerita dengan Junhoe juga Chanyeol.

Sepertinya Hanbin merasa sedikit terganggu dengan tatapan Jinhwan yang tidak pernah lepas darinya, awalnya Hanbin cuek saja pasti Jinhwan akan lelah menatapnya –pikir Hanbin, Hanbin pun balik menatap Jinhwan dengan tatapan datarnya. Jinhwan terkejut dengan aksi Hanbin yang tiba-tiba menatapnya, ia merasa seperti ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya. Ia tidak bisa bernafas, dadanya terlalu sesak bahkan tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa bergerak.

Mereka berdua terus bertatapan walau dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. 'apakah dia tidak waras?' Hanbin akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya, sementara Jinhwan tetap terdiam kaku tanpa menyadari kedua sahabatnya sudah duduk bergabung bersamanya, Junhoe dan Chanyeol.

"wah, aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh terus menatapnya tanpa henti, aku bisa gila jika terus seperti ini" ungkap Jinhwan entah pada siapa.

"bukankah dia memang bodoh? Bahkan dia memecahkan rekor ranking terendah selama empat semester" ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap Jinhwan malas.

"Jinhwan sudah bodoh dalam pelajaran dan sekarang ia bertambah bodoh karena setelah jatuh cinta dengan makhluk dingin itu. Kenapa hidupnya begitu menyedihkan" tambah Junhoe yang diangguki setuju oleh ketiga orang lainnya. Jinhwan benar-benar menyedihkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hai hai.. seorang penulis amatir telah kembali setelah sekian lama.. saya berharap setidaknya ada yang menyukai FF buatan saya ini.. tolong berikan masukkan untuk cerita yang berantakan ini, bahkan cerita dan judulnya tidak nyambung sama sekali..**

 **Terima kasih kepada orang-orang yang sudah menyempatkan membaca cerita ini..**

 **sampai jumpa..**


End file.
